Original Sesshomaru story
by Kagsinu
Summary: This story is based on a Sesshomaru video that is on Youtube. Sesshoaru goes mad after finding Rin who he thought has been captured?  movie link on profile


**Original Sesshomaru **

Jaken!

Has there been any sign of Rin?

No, Sesshomaru-sama…

She went to collect flowers an hour ago and still hasn't returned…

Than I suggest you find her before I lose my patience with you.

Yes! Yes, right away!

Sesshomaru walked by and over heard a conversation…

…Two odd men…

…That came through here a little while ago?

Yes. A samurai in glasses and a half-crazed drifter.

There was a young girl with them too…

She was upset and kept shouting…

Sesshomaru's thought's "Shouting"?

Yes. Something about…Sunflowers.

An argument had been heard from a distance, Sesshomaru follows the sounds and attacks without warning…

Your coming with us!

No, I don't want to go with you!

Don't make me hurt you…

You wouldn't dare…

Yeah, well we'll see about that…

I cant stand you, I'm leaving…

The girl walking in the distance, than disappeared…

HEY, GET BACK HERE GIRL…

The drifter than started to follow the girls tracks…

Sesshomaru talking to himself… If he lays one finger on her head, he will pay!

Sesshomaru charges through the dark woods towards the samurai…

Sesshomaru striked him head on without a word slipping out of his lips, he continued to attack but the guy with glasses dodged his attacks without harm…

When I'm through with you, your friend is next…

That's if you get that far demon…

Sesshomaru smiles a wicked smile.

Let's begin.

Sesshomaru attacked, caused by the loss of his patience and striked this opponent with his Tokijin… 

With Rin in his mind, the thought of him losing her overwhelmed him with fury

The wonderer had than shown up to help his friend, confused and demanding to know what was going on…

Sesshomaru glanced at the wonderer and smiled another wicked smile…The wonderer shared his humor and smiled back at Sesshomaru…The wonderer than drew his sword, getting ready for Sesshomaru's attack…

Sesshomaru pounced up in the air and the wonderer fled from the scene with fear in his eyes…

As the wonderer tried to lose Sesshomaru he found himself cornered where he had no choice but to try and defend himself as Sesshomaru attacked him…

Sesshomaru had already put away Tokijin and withdrew Tensaiga and used one of the Ultimate techniques that Tensaiga possesses…

The wonderer got pushed back with the swords power, the tree stopped him from going further…The wonderer got up while Sesshomaru was in the air for his next attack, He whipped the blood from his mouth and Sesshomaru was already seconds away from striking him again, But the wonderer jumped up in the air holding his weapon to attack…

Sesshomaru and the wonderer collided in the air having their weapons clash against each other…Sesshomaru had more power behind him to reflect the wonderer's attack and pushed him down to the ground. The wonderer got up without a problem and started running towards the mountain, but little does he know Sesshomaru was already there awaiting the wonderers presents.

As Sesshomaru saw the wonderer's appearance climbing up from the cliff, He did not give him a chance to catch his breath and reverted to his true form but soon before that Sesshomaru gushed out fire whilst using of Tensaiga's powers and sourounded the wonderer and himself, leaving the wonderer overwhelmed and afraid.

Sesshomaru used his very own power 'The Light Whip'and cut the wonderers sword in two. The wonderer was left defenseless, as he has accepted his fate, the wonderer comrade came rushing in.

The samurai withdrew his own weapon, with the wonderer in harms way, as Sesshomaru was on the other side having the wonderer caught in the duel.

As they were fleeing they came across a small girl laying in the grass, When Sesshomaru saw Rin and saw that she was endanger, Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his rage and turned into his demon form.

It all happened so fast no one knew what had happened, Sesshomaru walked away with no scratch on him. Rin was awaken her sleep and saw Sesshmaru walking away…

Sesshomaru-sama! The words Rin had spoken…

I was picking flowers and I fell asleep!, I'm sorry.

Who were those two men you beat up? Will they be ok?

They will survive…

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a blank face, Sesshomaru ignored the fact the Rin was watching him and walked ahead…

The girl who was previously with the Samurai and wonderer had woken up the next morning by the sound of Crows, She walked out side of her room to enjoy the fresh air of the morning and sunlight when she noticed the two guys half unconscious on the ground talking to one another, she ran straight towards them curious to what they were saying…

Hey, Jin?

Yeah…

That guy did he just turn into a giant dog, right?

Yeah…

I thought so…

The girl appeared out of no where… "WHAT ON EARTH…(grabbed them both by their hair and banged their heads together) WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT"

4


End file.
